Privately Mine
by Little Falcon
Summary: 1886 HaruHiba... "Haru… the thing is… four years ago… you're already married," her parents gave her the greatest surprise... THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON...


**Privately Mine**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm looking for my muse, have you seen her? She ran away from me again, keeping me from updating my ongoing stories. I'm offering a generous reward to whoever can capture her for good. Although, I have to thank her in her capricious feat I managed to write this one shot trying to get a hold of her. Read and review okay? _

**GUYS THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON… KIDS, STAY AWAY!**

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" She arrived a little later than usual; time flies when she's with the gang and before she knew it, it was already his late. But still, the twenty-two year-old fashion major, Miura Haru, never expected her parents to be at the doorstep of her condominium in the wee hours of the night. There was a weak smile on both their faces that made her uncomfortable.

After bidding them to enter, the good daughter made them tea and something to eat. "Haru, do you always go home at this hour?" Her dad's mellow voice made her guilty immediately.

"N…no, it's just that Tsuna-san and the others…"

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi… are you two dating?" This time her mom cut her off. In the years she's been with everyone, her parents became acquainted with the gang.

If she was the girl back then, she would've blushed from the roots of her hair to the tip of her toes by such bold question but she wasn't. There was a pregnant pause filled by the tranquil sound of tea being poured to the cup. "No, he's more like a brother now,"

"Then, are you seeing somebody else?" Both of them asked their daughter who merely arched an eyebrow in suspicion. Realizing they were overstepping their boundaries, they fell back and sipped their tea.

"Is that the reason why you're here? To ask me that question," Haru tried to meet their eyes but they averted theirs. "What's this really about?"

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe with all the tension hanging in the air. The daughter couldn't even blink in anticipation of what may come while the parents waited for the other to break but both of them stood firm.

"The thing is…" said in unison.

"Haru… please don't hate us," her father almost bowed head in apology as he further explained. "There was a time when our textile company was almost bankrupt. In order to save it, we made arrangements with a renowned company to help us,"

"What are the terms of the contract?" Despite still being a student, Haru knew the twists and turns of running a company.

"Actually, there is just one," Her mom replied shortly.

"And that is?"

The pair looked at each other then nodded their head in agreement. "They asked for you to marry someone from their line,"

She closed her eyes then pressed her fingertips to her temples. _This is like a cut scene from a soap opera. _"So, now I'm engaged to someone I haven't even met?" She sighed in conclusion.

"Err, no," Haru raised her head in reaction. "Haru… the thing is… four years ago… you're already married,"

Her mind could barely keep up as her pupils dilated because her voice won't even come out. As her parents took turns in explaining how she got hitched without her consent, all the information and her questions barely registered in her brain but it was enough to make her dizzy.

"Let me get this straight. You drugged me and made me sign a marriage contract four years ago," she was surprisingly calm because all her energy was spent blanking out her thought for the moment in order not to burst. "Four years… what made you decide to tell me now?"

"Well, it was _his _request that we remain quiet for a while. He wanted you to enjoy you're college life and all but… lately you've been particularly spending a lot of time with other guys and it… well… it didn't sit well with us," Haru never thought that sharing girl stuff with her mom would backfire to this extent.

"So, you're here because you feel guilty… not because of hiding the truth from me but because… your _son-in-law _is being cheated?" Her head throbbed because of anger, disappointment and surprise. But seeing the apologetic look on the two people she valued more than her life, she was able to form a weak smile. "It's already late. Take my bedroom I'll sleep here in the couch,"

Upon the gesture, the couple exhaled in relief then there was a proud smile on their lips before they stood up.

"Last question… who IS my illusive husband?" In all the turmoil, Haru almost forgot to ask the most important question.

"Ah, Hibari Kyoya," her insides did a complete somersault several times as her heart leaped a thousand heights as she heard the name. "As I recall he went to the same Middle School as Sawada-san,"

After her bedroom door closed and she heard an audible "good night" from the two, she replied automatically before her body crashed on the couch. Only the ceiling saw the bright tint of her cheeks as she bit her lower lip, trying to still her racing heart. _I'm… Hibari Kyoya's wife?_

Having no sleep at all, Haru prepared breakfast for her parents and left a note at the table. In truth, she didn't get up this early to go to school. Haru made a 90 degree turn halfway towards her academy and head towards Namimori College.

Students were looking at her from every direction as they entered the gates. They were wearing their standard uniform while she, being a fashion major, wore casual clothing. Plaited skirt, layered top and branded boots. Needless to say, she stands out like a grey cloud in the middle of a summer sky. Plucking put her courage; she flipped her long layered brunette hair and marched inside.

The Disciplinary Committee wasn't hard to find- it was the largest room where nobody, even professors, dared to approach. Her heart was beating in her ears, it was almost deafening. Her insides feel like she just stepped out of a rollercoaster after four rounds. Her knees feel like they're boneless as her feet feel like they were glued on the floor. Right in front of her was the closed wooden door with the engraved label and all.

This wasn't the first time they'll meet.

She met him almost at the same time she met everyone in the gang… years back. The distant senior who cares for nothing and no one other than the school property and his sleep.

Her knuckle didn't even feel anything as it knocked against the solid surface. "Can I come in?" When no answer came, Haru turned around only to hear the door open behind her. Her heart got stuck to her throat as she can't find any words to say as he met his onyx eyes. Quietly, she entered the room, feeling as if every step would lead to a bottomless pit.

This wasn't the first time they'll talk.

_"Students who don't go to Namimori Middle School are forbidden to loiter the premises," his voice made her tear her gaze from the couple she saw below. _

_ "I…I'm sorry. I'll leave now…" her tears won't stop falling even as she faced him. _

_ His eyes looked at her for a short moment before he reached for the door. When Haru walked towards it, he pulled up his hand. "You can stay. I'll leave," after she was left alone, she cried openly as she saw how Tsuna embraced her blushing best friend… and how they lips soon confirmed what everything meant. _

"Receiving visitors at school hours is against the school policies," his strict, confident voice said after the door closed. A spine-tingling sensation instantly came over body as she felt his gaze.

"I…is that so? Then I'll leave…" she turned around only to bump against him. Instead of retreating, Haru remained on her spot- so close to him with her eyes lowered to the floor.

This wasn't the first time they were this close.

_After that incident, Haru accepted her defeat with a smile. She can never hate someone for not loving her… and she can never someone for having the same feelings for the one she loves. In the end, she has no one to blame but herself. _

_Using college life as an excuse, she stopped visiting Namimori Middle School and limited her contact with the gang to several days in a month. She was self-destructing and she was well aware of it. Then there came a time when she retreated to her school's rooftop- a thing she began to do to be alone, she found him there sleeping beside the water tank. _

"_This is an all-girl's school, you know?" She sat beside him and watched the sun set. _

"_I just went to get hi-bird. It seems to have a liking towards the trees here," her eyebrow raised in sarcasm. The trees didn't reach as high as this floor and hi-bird was nowhere in sight. _

_In the silence that stretched between them, Haru felt like the walls she built was quickly crumbling… and the culprit wasn't even doing anything… he's just sleeping. When he finally stood up and began to walk away, she grabbed the sleeve of his uniform and leaned her head on his back. Tears trickled down her face. "Please… don't leave me alone," maybe it was because this person saw her weakest moments… or maybe because of something else… she found herself voicing out all her complaints and regrets. All the while, he just stood there and listened. After she finally settled down, she let him go and he walked away. _

"I'm guessing you already learned of our _arrangement_,"

"I'm sorry… for forcing you into such a predicament," Hibari stared at her, stupefied. The apology, he expected but he didn't foreshadow the next words that came after. "Marrying a nuisance like me must be a very onerous task," Instead of storming in his office and demanding the revocation of their marriage, this person apologizes because she thinks that she doesn't deserve someone like him. This situation never played in his mind. "I guess you were forced in the arrangement as well,"

"No, I knew of it from the very beginning," Haru slowly raised her head and met his eyes.

"You… knew?" Her voice shook as did her entire body.

"Yeah…" he began to lean in. "After all, I was the one to offer the arrangement to your company,"

She can't avert her eyes away from his as he came closer. "Why?" Haru asked before their lips met.

This wasn't the first time they've kissed.

_On graduation his graduation day, she found him sleeping at his usual spot while his batch mates were taking pictures and telling plans. "Congratulations on graduating," there was no reply. His eyes remained closed as his chest rose and fell nonchalantly. _

_Placing the charm she made beside him, she found herself looking at his peaceful face… then at his lips. Before she knew it, she was already leaning down to kiss him only to hesitate at the last moment. But before she can draw back, he pulled her face down. _

"_Thank you," she muttered before walking away. That was their last encounter… four years ago. _

Like wildfire, the heat from his lips spread throughout her entire body. Her eyelids flew open as she felt something warm and soft stroke her lips. As her mouth opened to gasp, his tongue slipped inside and made her close her eyes again and hang onto his neck, fearing that her knees won't hold.

Like strawberries, she tasted sweeter than her addicting scent. The moment their lips touched, the predator in him immerged and wanted to devour her entirely right then and there.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their intimate moment. A satisfied smirk formed on his lips as he looked at the blush on her face, her half-lidded eyes and her swollen parted lips. "Kyo-san, there is something…" as a guy with the weirdest Elvis hairstyle opened the door, Haru ducked out of the office and ran down the corridor.

"What is it?" Kusakabe reported something Kyoya's mind couldn't understand. Walking over to the window, an arrogant smirk was on his handsome face as he watched her run away from the academy.

The first time he met her, he concluded her to be just another noisy addition to the disturbance in Namimori. Then that incident happened: the moment he saw her tears the world itself stopped moving. Seeing so many women cry, it wasn't supposed to be this way. But with her chin held high, she continued to look down even as tears trickled down her face. In her grief, she was so frighteningly beautiful. Her trembling smile as tears racked her face. That image of utter weakness became his definition of ultimate strength.

For the entire day, Haru's mind replayed that scene over and over again. Even as she tried to shake the thoughts away, they would pop in uninvited. Needless to say, she lost the fight.

"Haru-chan, we're going out to have a few drinks. Wanna come with?" Her friends grinned at her as if feeling she _needs _alcohol.

"I'm so glad you asked," she exasperated as she took her bag. Everything was so complicated, a temporary retreat doesn't sound too bad.

As the night progressed and bottles were emptied, Haru bid goodbye to her friends after quick evaluation that she was okay. Wrong move, just after a few minutes everything began to spin and her legs feels as if they're walking on water. Someone approached her and offered help. That was what she could comprehend. With her slurred speech, her refusal was easily dismissed. Her skin crawled as she felt the stranger's hands beginning to touch her in odd places.

Then it stopped, there were cries of agony before she felt a pair of strong arms carrying her away. "Be mindful of the fact that you are mine," his lips brushed against her ear. A helpless chuckle escaped her lips before she nestled her head against his nape.

A foreign ceiling was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes then it was followed by a head-splitting pain. As she looked to her right, there was a glass of water with paracetamol on the table. Sitting up, Haru saw him sleeping uncomfortably on the nearby couch. She smiled despite her headache. It was his cool water scent that filling room that helped her sleep like a baby. Without hesitation, she took the medicine before she saw what she was dressed in. His oversized pajamas hung over her petite form like a curtain.

With the moonlight filtered by the thin curtains, she took note of his handsome face- chinky eyes, perfect nose, chiseled chin… no wonder girls drool at the sight of him despite their fear. Her hand brushed away some strands of his raven black hair that was blocking her view.

He was awake the moment he smelled her intoxicating strawberry scent but he only opened his eyes upon feeling her tender touch. "Hi," she smiled as she kept stroking his hair.

Sleep completely left him as he caught sight of her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes, the heart-stopping smile on her lips and even the bed hair she was seductively carrying. What a way to wake up! "Hi," Kyoya replied with a smirk as he caught her hand and didn't let it go even if he sat up.

"I'm sorry for causing all the trouble…" she blurted out while her eyes looked at their linked hands.

His thumb stroked her soft hand. He knew that he apology was for more than what happened today. "You apologize too much,"

"But… don't you regret it? Choosing to marry someone like me?"

"You're the woman I chose… you should damn well know I regret nothing!" His temper snapped instantly upon hearing her berate herself.

Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage that she could swear, he can hear it. "I'm going to do something. You can bite me to death if you don't like it," she whispered before she rose from her seat, stood in front of him, leaned down and took his lips.

In a brief second, her bold actions caught him by surprise then his domineering side kicked in. His hands held her slender waist as his tongue explored her sweetness. Their exchange grew more passionate as Haru straddled on his lap and titled her head, feeling his lips wander from her lips to her neck.

From the moment they kissed, a fire of passion erupted from their lips and begun to spread to the tips of their toes. As Kyoya sucked on a sensitive spot, she arched her hips in reply. A sharp gasp escaped her hips as she came in contact to his growing need. A rough grunt emerged from his chest as he felt her gyrate in his lap.

With all that's left of his self restraint, he carried her back to bed. Gently, he laid her down while their lips never leaving each other's. His shaking hands stealthily went under the loose shirt and touched her warm skin. "Kyo-kun," she whimpered upon feeling his tender touch rising higher until they reached her ample breasts.

He drank her moans as his fingers dove into her bra. As his digits found her peaks, she arched her back in ecstasy. Robbed of breath, she barely noticed him almost tearing her top off together with her underwear. Her half-lidded eyes flew open upon feeling his lips encase one of her tips followed by the gentle teasing of his tongue. Haru raked off his shirt before he can continue with the other one.

Their mutual moan echoed in the dark room as their bare skin brushed against each other's. By the time Hibari decided to draw back, his woman was panting so seductively beneath him. He puffed his chest proudly but he was barely beginning.

The feline smirk on his lips and the fiery glint in his eyes made her swallow in anticipation. Opening her arms, she met his kiss halfway. As their tongues conversed, his hand crawled under her pajamas. Haru threw her head back in reaction as his fingers wove magic in her velvety folds. The feeling of her wetness even before his fingers moved made him painfully hard that he almost exploded, especially when her tongue licked his ear so seductively before she whispered his name like a secret repeatedly.

"Kyo-kun, wait… I feel weird…" all her senses began to focus on the spot in between her thighs. Her breath was growing ragged, as everything was starting to grow white. "Wait… don't… wait… KYO-KUN!" With every protest, he pushed quicker and stroked harder until her walls constricted around his digit deliciously.

She felt as if her hips would fall apart as she felt herself gave way. "I'm only halfway done," Haru heard his sultry voice then when her vision cleared she saw him licking her essence off his fingers. All the other clothing in between their skin hit the carpeted floor as he crawled languidly over her naked form, making sure that every patch of his skin brushed against hers. "Haru… you're so beautiful," his sexy tone echoed in her ear before he devoured her lips once more.

Their lips stopped abruptly as she felt his tip against her opening. "Last chance Haru, after this even if you beg me to stop, I won't," he grunted as he held back his overwhelming need.

Her eyes met his as she hooked her arms around his nape. "What are you saying?... make me yours ultimately, Kyo-kun," she whispered before she bit his earlobe lightly.

That was all he needed to hear. In one great thrust, he penetrated her. Sweat broke through their skin as they remained still for the longest while. When Haru was the one who began to move, he kissed her so deep she forgot all about the pain as he began to grind at first. She was barely had time to get used to his advances when with a hungry growl he began to thrust into her so hard that it made her forget her name.

Their lewd noises mixed with their pleasure calls filled the air as Haru dragged her fingers through his muscled back, feeling her climax coming close. The pain made him impossibly harder than before. Not being the one to be beaten, Hibari pulled back completely knelt before her, draped her over his shoulders and thrust into her effortlessly.

She lost reign over her sanity as he pounded into her in a greater phase that made the former almost forgettable. Not long after, she was begging him not to stop. Kyoya smirked upon seeing her beautiful face growing more breathtaking by her wanton need. When her walls were slowly tightening, he made his strokes painstakingly longer and slower that it drove both of them insane. "Please… Kyo-kun…" she begged with her passion misted eyes.

With a defeated growl, Kyoya impaled her only a few times making the exquisite friction erupt in flames and not long after the both of them screamed each other's names.

Still joined, he felt her hands stroking his wet hair as he heard a satisfied smile. "That was… amazing,"

Leaning on his elbows, Hibari looked at her before claiming her lips again. "If I'd known it would be this great… I wouldn't have waited for four years,"

Haru gasped as she felt him grew hard inside her once again. "Why don't we make up for lost time?" Her pupils dilated seeing the dangerous glint in his sexy eyes.

All their doubts and insecurities were melted by their passionate exchange. True enough, there can never be anyone more perfect for each other than they are now.

"Kyo-kun… stop it…" then she threw her head back in pleasure as he penetrated her slowly. His desk shook roughly with each wild thrust.

After a long while, Haru exited the disciplinary committee with a blushing face and wrinkled clothes. "Haru? What are you doing in Hibari-san's office?" The gang approached her from a distance.

"Oh… I was just… visiting my husband," she smiled at their flabbergasted faces.

"EH?"

_**Little Falcon:**__ YOU! You know who you are! You better be the first one to review this one shot. You're the one who dared me to write something like this! Read and review okay?_


End file.
